Birthday Surprise 2 Hetalia x Reader
by Tornado-n-14
Summary: Part 2 of Birthday Surprise Hetalia where you and Hungary ride to your party with a interesting character. Once there Hungary forces you to pick a paper from out of a hat where you have to spend the night all alone with the person you picked.


You and Hungary were still in the bath room god knows how long. So far she painted your nails and toenails. Sure that couldn't have taken long except the part where Hungary made you strip to your birthday suit while she scrubbed you like you were a five year old.

- -(FLASH BACK TO EARLIER)-

As you were cowering on the toilet seat Hungary turned towards you. She set down her cosmetic (weapons) and pulled you off the porcelain throne.

"Ok (Name) I'm going to make you gorgeous but first I need you to strip" she said. "Well ok Hungary you're the expert in these I'll just….Wait…..Hold the phone…You want…..me to…..STRIP!? You cried turning red. "Well yes" she replied nonchalantly.

"N-N-NO W-W-W-WAY!" you yelled crossing your arms over your chest making a X. "T-t-there is n-no way…..I'm n-n-not d-d-doing that H-Hungary you stuttered. "(Name)…. Don't be difficult it's not like I haven't seen it before" she said with a slight pout. "Now strip!" She commanded.

"I don't want to" you said with a pout of your own then turned your back to her and crossed your arms. Which you regret because she seized that opportunity and sneak attack you and rip your tank top off.

You gasped in shock turning a lovely shade of scarlet. But you didn't have enough time to bitch her out because she then sat you down on the toilet and took your (Jeans or shorts) off and threw them behind her. You finally got over your shock and tried pushing her away when she was making an attack for your lacey bra.

"ELIZIBETA STOP!" "NO (NAME)! I HAVE TO CLEAN YOU UP YOUR VERY DIRTY! leállítása vonagló!" she yelled."NO! LET ME BE DIRTY! I LIKE BEING DIRTY!(you don't relize how wrong in sounded) You yelled back. After this went on for ten minutes she finally manged to get you naked. Your face resembled Hot coals.

You made a dash for the door and escaped for three seconds before hungary grabbed your leg makeing you trip." ELÉG! Fogom tisztítani téged!" She said with a creepy grin dragging you by your leg to the bath tub (OF DOOM)."NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" You cried.

-(Mean while down stairs)-

Gilbert was sittng on the couch(Gilbird on his head)with Ludwig. Prussia was surfing through channels in boredom. Ludwig sighed again when he heared shouting up stairs. All he wanted to do was read his book (wearing his nerdy glasses) ."They do relize zhat we can hear them right?" Ludwig said while putting his book and glasses on the coffie table."Kesesese" was Gilberts response.

All of a sudden Gilbert shut the tv off when he heard "ELIZIBETA STOP!" From (Name) and then heard "NO (NAME)! I HAVE TO CLEAN YOU UP YOUR VERY DIRTY! leállítása vonagló!" from Hungary. After hearing what Hungary said this peak his and Ludwig curiosity.

"NO! LET ME BE DIRTY! I LIKE BEING DIRTY!" (Name) yelled. This spread a pirvert grin on the albinos face and made the Tall german blonde to grow a massive blush."Kesesese! Jou hear zhat vest! (Name) likes being dirty" he said nudgeing his younger brother in the arm."S-SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled embrassed and smacked his older borther arm away.

Ludwig then tried to go back to reading his book till he heard Gilbert mumbled" (Name) Ist ein schmutziges Mädchen Kesesese" Which intensify Ludwig blush.

-(Back up stairs)-

You were in the bath tub (OF DOOM) pouting with a light red blush on your face. Hungary was sitting on the edge of the tub holding your right arm rubbing(the skin off) it with diffrent scented soaps. So far she had shaved your armpits and legs, Shamopoo-ed and condition your hair and cleaned all of you exect the arm she was working on now.

You were embrassed,In pain(from her cleaning you like she had OCD)and wrinklely from being in the water for too long. Heck infact the water was cold about an hour ago.

"And he grabbed my ass so I hit him with my trusty frying pan" she said finishing up cleaning your arm. You sighed."I'm sorry that happened Hungary, Hey? ummm are you almost done cleaning me?" "Hmmmm? Oh! Yeah all I have to do is shave your vital regions".

You almost passed out from the heat that went to your face when she said that. "ELIZIBETA!" You screeched in embrassement. "What?" she said innocently. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves.

"Knowing you Hungary you won't take no for an answer so will you please at least let me do it?" She looked at you bemused that you were acting so calm."Hmmm ok (Name) I'll let you take care of it. She got up went over to her bag and pulled out peach scented shaving cream and a razor and handed them to you.

"Ok while you take care of that I'll get our outfits ready". She then walked out of the bathroom closing the door. You gave out a sigh of relief and then precede with the ummmm the shaving.

- TEN MINUTES LATER-

You finished up with the shaving and pulled the plug to the bath tub (OF DOOM, sorry couldn't resist XD) and grabbed a white towel on the rack. After thoroughly drying yourself off you went over to the counter and plugged in your hair dryer. Turning it on high then flipping your head over to dry it.

After twenty minutes you got mostly all of it dry. You turn it off and walk out of the bathroom to see Hungary reading that Yaoi manga she was talking about."Aww finally you took forever, do you know it's already 3:17" She said putting her manga down.

"I did not take forever" you replied back. Then you mumbled" You're the one that took forever when you were ripping my skin off with the soaps. "Hmmm what was that" she asked. "NOTHING! It was nothing Hungary. She looked at you long and hard(That's what she said) not believing a that it was nothing but shrugged it off and handed you your outfit then left to get ready in the bath room.

You put on the bra and shoes on with ease but well the G-string would take a bit to get use to. You then shimmy in the black cocktail dress. You tried for the next four minutes trying to zip it up almost pulling your arms out of the sockets to reach the zipper "uhhhh I can't zip it up" You sighed heavily.

"HUUUUNNNNGGGGAAAARRRRYYYYY! Will you zip me up Pleeeeaaaasssseeee" You whined."Sure just one second (Name)" Hungary walks out of the bath room. You take one look at her and you gape.

She was wearing a loose V-neck Hunter green dress,(See the link in the description) Dark green open toed heels, Her hair was nice and down with that flower she always wears and she added just the right amount of makeup not to dark or to light.

"Elizibeta….. You look…..Beautiful" You say lost for words."Oh thank you (Name)" she say blushing a light pink." Here let me zip you up" "There, now come with me so I can fix your hair and makeup"

After about twenty-five minutes of tossleing, teasing and hair spraying your hair Hungary was done then moved on to fixing your makeup.

"So (Name) I know you like someone so spill it" she said Applying blush to your cheeks."What! Why w-would y-you think I l-like any one" You stuttered with a mild red on your cheeks.

"Well considering you were stuttering when I brought it up, it's a dead giveaway" she said with a sly grin. "Ok pucker your lips, you know I'm your friend and that you can tell me" she finished your lips making them a nice dark red. "Close your eyes (Name)" "Well I mean t-this is an embarrassing topic Hungary"

"It's ok, I'm not going to pry it out of you and I'm pretty sure I already know who it is" She says with a knowing smirk. "There!...WOW! I did wonders" She steps back and marvels at her handy work. "Tell me what you think" She questions.

You slowly open your eyes and they almost pop out of the sockets. Hungary really did do wonders, you couldn't recognize yourself.

Your (skin tone) was smooth and flawless, Your eyes were that black Smokey look that made your eyes pop, Your eyelashes were full and lushes, Your lips were rich and pouty dark red, your cheeks were the right shade of red to compliment your (skin tone)and your hair was sexy, messy up do.

"Whoa…..Hungary…I don't know what to say but thank you" You couldn't believe that Young women (Or Lady) was you. The person in that mirror looked just so sexy in a dark but elegant way and she looked shocked but confident.

"No problem (Name), In fact this is my best work you look Gorgeous just like I said you would" "hey we still have about two hours left so come on lets read that manga I brought over" You and Hungary both walk out of the bath room and sit on your bed.

"Here you hold one end of the book I'll hold the other" She says. "Ok" You reply. About a minute you realized Hungary brought over a manga with (Favorite Yaoi pairing).

- Thirty minutes later -

You and Hungary both finish the manga. You both look at each other and burst out laughing."HAHAHAHA Gasp HAHA (NAME) HAHAHA YOU HAVE A BLOODY NOSE HAHAHA!"She hollers with slight tears in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA LOOK WHOS HAHAHA WHOS TALKING HAHA!" You yell back. You both at these point were snorting, gasping for breath, slightly crying in your guys fits of laughter. About ten more minutes of laughing you both managed to calm down.

"Wow" Hungary breaths. She then gets up and grabs all her things and put them in her bag come back to sit by you, hands you a tissue and start wiping her nose and eyes. "Here you'll need this"

"Thank you" You say wiping your eyes carefully then wiped your nose to get rid of the nose bleed."That was a good manga Hungary….so what time is it?" You ask.

Hungary checks her phone "It's…almost seven, we should probably go down stairs" She says. You agree by standing up and follow her. "Alright stay at the top I go down so I can show you off". You nod and wait patiently at the top.

"Alright Boys I present the wonderful and gorgeous (NAME)!" You walk down each step by step (kind of like that moment the girl walks down the stairs on her prom or something)You expected a wolf whistle of something. But when you got down there you find a confused Elizibeta.

"Elizibeta? Where's Ludwig and Gilbert?" you question. She looks around. "Honestly I thought they were behind me or something…..wait…wait… I BET THEY DITCHED US!" She roared. She then started looking all over the house yelling cuss words.

You just stand there like a lemon confused until you notice what looked like a note taped to the front door. You grab it and call for Hungary to come look at this. She walks over to where you are and asks you to read it.

You open it and find sloppy and nice neat hand writing. The beginning of it was sloppy no doubt belonging to Gilbert. You then proceeded to read it aloud.

Sorry Frau me and west are going over to America early to help set up. So don't feel bad that the AWESOME me can't take you, kesesese ;). The next half of it was definitely Ludwig's.

Yes I'm sorry Liebling, Gilbert is making me take him, probably because he'll get drunk later so he'll need a driver, he wouldn't take no for answer saying Hungary can give you a ride. Any way Like I and Gilbert said happy birthday From Ludwig and the AWESOME Gilbert.

You chuckled after reading it aloud, it was easy to tell that Germany wrote his name and that Prussia half ass wrote his. Hungary Sighed. "I knew it, I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She yelled.

"I knew that seggfej Prussia would do something like this" she said with a sneer."I don't have my car, Its getting fixed"she said with sad eyes."Then how did you get here without a car?! and are we supposed to get to the party then?!" You said panicky.

"I took a cab and don't worry (Name)! I knew something like this was going to happen so i already arranged for someone to pick us up in advance" she said with a proud smile. You breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you got us a cab then" You asked. „Weeeelllll nnnnooooo but hes a good friend of mine" she said nervoulsy."Then who Hungary" You questioned."He not the best driver but he giving us a free ride" She said trying to dodge your question."HUNGARY! WHO'ED YOU GET !"You yelped. HONK! HONK! You and hungary look at each other then go outside to see your driver.

-Time Skip-

You and Hungary were on porch waiting for your ride."Ok I got Felix to give us a ride (Name). She said quickly looking at her feet to avoid your gaze."ARE...YOU...FUCKING...SERIOUS HUNGARY!" You yelled.

You had heard storys about your polish friend driving and not one of them was good. For example you were hanging out with Belarus one day (You have skills for her not to kill you) and you asked,"Hey Belarus how about you tell me the most funnyest thing you ever saw?"to break the ice.

She suddenly grew an evil smile which made you shiver." Lithuania was being a stupid nusiance waveing at me when he got home with the gorcerys but that weird friend of his was coming down the street at about sixty miles an hour and hit lithuania" She finished telling you and gave a evil cackle. Infact she starting laughing uncontralble.

You shivered at the memory thinking about poor he made a quick right now you were worried for your own safety."It'll be fine (Name)" she resured you but then mumbled."I hope".

And speaking of the devil ,Poland and Lithuania came shrieking and swerving down the road at swenty miles an hour in a four door pink bug (see the link in the description).The Pink car then swerved on the front lawn almost hitting you and Hungary.

You both screamed and sheild your selfs with your arms (Like that do anything) and out stepped a shakey Lithuania and Poland."Like (Name) you look fambulous! And Hungary I like love your shoes" He said putting his hand on his hip and putting weight on on it.

"Aww thanks Felix!I take pride in putting together (Name)" They both started talking about choices in there's and your attire so you took this as an opportunity to check what the two guys were wearing.

Toris was wearing a nice long sleeve,light blue button up, un tucked dress shirt,a brown belt with white dress pants and black dress bad you thought. He could really pull the casual look off real well.

Felixs was well...Felix. He was wearing a short sleave pink shirt that said. Real men wear pink. With light blue jeans with pink converse. For some reason he pulled it off pretty well."Hey Toris, You look pretty good" You said."Aww thank you (Name) but I had a little help from Felix in this outfit so he deserves dome credit too but must I say you look very cute" He said with a small smile.

Aww that was Toris for you always sweet."Like yeah I helped him so of course he looks good" Poland said."MmHmm You guys sure do clean up well" Hungary said.

Poland opened his mouth but then quickly shut it once he looked at his phone for the time."OMG! IT'S SEVEN TWENTY-FIVE! WE NEED TOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled then grabbed both you and Hungary and through you guys in the back seats of his car.

As soon as your rear hit a smooth leather seat your ears picked up on some Polish Pop. Poland then Hurried to his car door and hopped in while Lithuania opened his door and sat down.

Poland then swerved and you guys were driveing off to your birthday party."Like totally we should go shopping some time Hungary and (Name)" Poland said almost hitting a pedestrian."FELIX! DRIVE ON THE ROAD!" Hungary Toris was shaking holding on to the dash board for dear life.

Suddenly You hear a huge horn blare from another car and a man shouting."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DRIVE ON THE ROAD YOU JACKASS!"The man yelled in rage.

Felix rolled downed his window and stuck his head out and yelled back the man."LIKE DON'T BE RUDE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DRIVEING IS CRAP!" He then honked his (girly)horn loudly and started cussing and started talking in polish.

" jak on śmie! Jestem jak kierowca niesamowite! Ten głupi gnoju!" He huffed with a pout than started to swered some more.

"Please God!? Let me make it to the party without any injures" You prayed."JESUS CRIST! FELIX! STAY ON THE ROAD! Hungary yelled.

It was unbleivable how bad he was, He was swerving and smacking into trashcan, mailboxs and barely smacking into other cars. You had your eyes tightly shut holding on to your seat belt.

"LIKE STOP YELLING AT ME! YOUR MAKING ME NERVOUS! Felix halfed yelled with a pout.

Finally after about fithteen mintutes(which felt like hours) Poland parks the car at americas house. And when i say park i mean he hit Alfred mailbox which finally made the car stop.

You and Hungary both wobbling get out checking your self to see if you had any injures (Luckly none). Poland gets out like nothing was wrong and pulled out a Passed out Toris from his car.

"T-t-thank G-god we m-made it" Hungary stutters smoothing out her dress. She then grabes you toward the huge mansion like house with Poland toeing Lithuania behind him. You gape at the Americans home it was HUGE! There were party streamers all over it and you could definitely hear the loud blareing music and see different color lights in the windows

You four make it to the porch and Hungary rings the door bell. RIIIINNNNGGGG! About ten seconds later a cheerfull America answers it by swing the door open which the effect was hearing loud music come out of the door almost giving you a headache.

"Oh there you dudes are I was starting to worr-. America stops his sentence once he sees you."Woah,(Name) you look hot" He says mouth agape and eyes wide. You could of sworn you saw drool come out of his mouth."Thanks alfred you don't look bad yourself" you said with a wink. Which you weren't lieing since he was wearing a tight dark blue T-shirt, jeans and red sneakers.(Lets face it he is pretty good looking)

Hungary coughed."Are you going to let us in America?" she asked. Alfred snaped out of his trance and stood up straight."Of course dudettes! Come on in!" He said with a huge white tooth grin and ushered you in first.

While doing so he was checking out your ass and legs which got a warning glare from Hungary while the two guys simply didn't nottice. As soon as you stepped in the huge house your ears(almost died) from the intensify sound.

It was really hard to see considering it was pitch black exect for diffent color lights moveing all over the living grabed your arm and lead you to the living room while poland most likely took Lithuania somewhere more quite to talk about stuff. It didn't look much like a living room since there was a dance floor, a huge table covered in different shapes, sizes and colored presents(For you duh) and a bar on the right side.

She then pulled you to the dance floor of swimming kept bumping into other Countrys in the process till you and her made it to the center. She let go of your hand and started danceing.

You not knowing what to do just shrugged and started to move your body to the fast beat music."ISN'T THIS FUN (NAME)!" She yelled over the music."YEAH!" You replied.

About ten minutes later America turned the music down, grabed a microphone and jumped up on the bar table and coughed into it to get everyone's attention." Hello dudes and dudettes! How are you guys likeing the party so far?!" He yelled got him whistles,yelling,cheers and happy screaming in response.

"Thats great dudes! Well as you guys know a certain friend of mine is turning (insert age turning) and it's her birthday so this party is for her! COME ON (NAME) GET UP HERE DUDETTE!

You could feel a massive blush make it on your face when about all the countrys in the world turn to you on the dance floor started whistleing and cheering. Hungary nudges you to go. You slowly and shyly make your way to the American. He holds one of his arms out for you to take to get up on the bar table.

You look shyly down at all the familar and un-familar face while trying to pull your dress down (It's a short dress)."Alright guys lets give (Name) a happy birthday dudes!" He says into the microphone looking at you with a sweet sincere smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (NAME)!" All the countrys yell with happiness while letting out whoops, whistles and gave a small smile with a rosy blush."Awww you guys" You say happy but embarrassed.

"Come on (Name) it's your birthday! Have fun! Let loose and party!" America said putting an arm around your shoulder and giving it a light squeeze."ALRIGHT DUDES LETS PARTY!" Alfred yelled which got him cheers in return.

Everyone went back to drinking,Talking and danceing. Alfred jumped off the bar table and offered you a hand to get down which you took gratefully."Haha dudette go enjoy your party" He said with a big smile and gave a thumbs up and disappeared in the crowd of dancing Countries.

"Hmm...what should I do" You thought."Aww I know" You said aloud. But before you could take a single step someone put a blindfold over your eyes and spun you around."WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU!" You halfed yelled and demanded.

"Calm down (Name) it's me. Hungary" You calmed down a little and moved your hand up to your eyes to take the blindfold off but Hungary quickly grabbed your hands from doing so."NO! Keep that on!" She said quickly.

"What!? Why!? " You asked."It's a surprise (Name)"She said excitedly. She then took hold of your right hand and put it in a foreign object that felt like it had paper in it."What the fudge is this!" You said confused. You moved your hand around a bit feeling all sorts of different textures of papers.

"Paper! Now just pick one" she said enthusiastically."I'm not picking anything till you tell me Hungary! You demanded. "Ok" She sighed."You're going to spend the night with someone…..all alone" She answered.

"WHAT! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" You yelled."Oh yes you are because its fun, everyone else is doing it too and if you don't I guess I'll just show everyone this!"She replied."Show them what" You asked scared."Well you remember that time a year ago when You, Japan and I went to that club?"You shook your head no.

"Weeellll you got pretty drunk, and get this apparently you strip when you're drunk" She said giggling a bit. You gasped."And you started to give Japan a lap dance and that's not all….You started grinding your ass into his vital regions while he was sitting in a chair" She said in a sing song tone.

"That did not happen!" you screeched in embarrassment."Oh yes it did, Poor Japan had passed out from a nose bleed and I recorded it, sooooooo are you going to play?"She asked with a knowing tone. You almost died right there and now from the heat on your face. GOD! That explains so much why Kiku couldn't look at you without getting a nose bleed.

You grumbled and moved the paper around a bit and finally decided on one and pulled it out. Hungary quickly snatches it from your grasp and gasps…..

**TRANSLATIONS**

leállítása vonagló! = Stop squirming!

ELÉG! Fogom tisztítani téged! = ENOUGH! I'm going to clean you up!

Ist ein schmutziges Mädchen = Is a dirty girl

Frau = women

Liebling = Darling

jak on śmie! Jestem jak kierowca niesamowite! Ten głupi gnoju! = how dare he! I'm a like a totally awesome driver! That stupid piece of shit!


End file.
